Well That's Another Outfit Ruined
by Master Spock
Summary: Amy wakes up late one night to find the Doctor in the bath. Amy/Doctor content.


**Another timed piece so it might not be as polished as my other work. An update to Stay With Me will follow next. Warning for angst.**

Amy Pond rubbed her eyes lazily and threw one corner of the duvet off of her, using her powerful legs she kicked the rest away and practically slid out of bed still in the throes of sleepiness. Quietly she padded through the Tardis and down towards the one bathroom she provided for her travellers. Why there was only one bathroom was beyond Amy's comprehension considering the Doctor usually chose companions, not only companions but those of the opposite gender. Surely she knew of some women's routines in front of the mirror?

But then again the Doctor had said he chooses his companions well, maybe that included mirror time, nothing was beyond possible with him.

As she drew closer the edges of the door appeared to be illuminated but Amy didn't pay much attention to it, lights had a mind of their own in the Doctor's world and she was far too tired to consider anything else. But pushing the door open she immediately wished she had paid attention.

"Doctor?"

"Amy?"

Amy closed her half closed eyes fully and turned her back thankful she hadn't actually managed to focus on anything through her sleepy eyes. Inside the bathroom she heard a very distinct splash like someone was sitting up in water and the patter of water hitting the floor but still she didn't look.

"Do you take late night baths often then?" She asked trying to sound light.

"Umm no not really… not unless I need to think… What are you doing up?"

"I umm… needed to use the bathroom."

"Well come in then don't let me stop you." The Doctor rearranged some bubbles and sat up watching Amy carefully as she entered the bathroom again.

"Umm no I really need to use the bathroom."

"What for?"

Amy stood with one hand on her hip watching the Doctor's genuinely clueless expression.

"Never mind. Why are you in here so late? Don't tell me Time Lords don't sleep?"

"No we move through time and space in a state of perpetual wakefulness…" He said sounding suddenly very bitter. "Sorry, I'm sorry Amy. No I do sleep, a lot sometimes. But I just need to think."

"About what?" Amy asked hopeful that she could help, she didn't feel a need to impress the Doctor but she always jumped at the chance to do something for him.

"Just stuff, I'm 907 Amy that's a lot of information to process."

"Well if it's just stuff I'm going back to bed."

Amy turned to leave but the Doctor called her back. "Amy can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She lent against the doorframe and fought to keep her eyes open. The Doctor leant over the edge of the bath his hair matted flat against his head watching Amy with a sudden expression of concern, almost melancholy. Amy felt something inside her snap before composing herself, it wasn't her place to counsel him nor was it fair of her to expect him to confide in her, after all he was a Time Lord, she was just Amy. Little Amelia Pond.

"Well you know when there's someone in your life, someone very special. And you think about them all time time, where they are what they're doing… what they think of you?"

Amy nodded trying not to smile, he sounded like a love struck schoolboy.

"And you know that when you think about them and wonder if they think of you, all you want to do is tell them how you feel?"

"Yes go on." The Doctor was chattering so fast Amy was finding it hard to keep up.

"Well… Amy… How do you feel about me?"

Amy nearly choked on air, she'd vaguely wondered if this was what he was thinking, but never had she actually thought it was what he was thinking. Not once, in all his travels and out of all the people he had met and could meet what made her special? After his frequent disappearances and long absences, but thinking logically she realised he hadn't been gone long in his world only hers so to him she'd been in her life perpetually for the past twelve years.

"How do I feel about you?" The Doctor nodded. "Oh no don't put this on me, you first."

"Me first?"

"Yes you brought it up."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." He casually turned back around in the bath and reclined back into his original position.

"This is… Hang on Doctor what do you mean can't help me, you asked the question."

"Yes well." The Doctor sounded grumpy again.

"Come on what's on your mind."

Amy who was now very awake rounded the bath and knelt beside it, upon closer inspection not only were there bubbles but they smelt like blueberries and the water was an opaque purple blue colour obviously not your standard bubble bath. There was a bottle balanced on the other side of the bath, a very grubby brown coloured bottle with a gnarled cork stopper, but it wasn't labelled and certainly not from earth.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Amy and you know what, I'm wrinkling something chronic in here and I wouldn't be surprised to find I'm dyed purple."

"Hey I'm not letting you out until you tell me what's bugging you Doctor." Amy playfully ruffled his hair and snatched the towel from its position hanging over the edge of the bath.

"Amy I'll get out and you know how scary that might be."

"Really Doctor."

"Fine."

Neither moved for a long moment, Amy watched his eyes carefully but they betrayed nothing, not anything that he was feeling nor any of his thoughts. It was just him. He sighed and sank back in the deep sided tub flopping an arm over the side. He let it hang there water dripping leaving pools of deep purple liquid until Amy walked back over to him and sat on the edge.

"Come here." Suddenly he lurched forwards and grabbed Amy pulling her into the water with him, awkwardly Amy tried to arrange her limbs with the Doctors, eventually he had her sat on his lap.

"Doctor what the Hell are you doing I'm soaked?"

"I know, so am I." He whispered close to her ear. "I love you Amelia Pond." He felt goose bumps erupt down her pale arms and he held her tighter, to his surprise after wriggling her butt to get comfortable she settled into his arms, letting him nuzzle into her neck. "So answer my question Pond." He nibbled the curve of her ear ever so gently causing her to shiver.

"I think you know my answer. Doctor." She said smiling, turning and placing a sideways kiss against the corner of his mouth. "I think you've _always _known Doctor."


End file.
